Who Knew Reading Could Lead To This Sasuke Lemon
by shodow101
Summary: So this is just a short love scene with Sasuke wow i can not believe i wrote it yes it is a lemon, so those who don't like them beware. so ya enjoy


Sasuke one shot

Name: Kou (light, peace)

Age: 16

Background: You are a quiet young lady who serves under Orochimaru. He took you in after he found you abandoned as a baby on the side of the road. As far as you know you are pretty much worthless. All day you sit outside in the fields drawing flowers and birds, since you have really nothing else to do. Rarely to do you ever actually serve Orochimaru, because he is never there. Then along came Sasuke who during his stay has intrigued you, sparking your normal curiosity. So at times you also spend your days following him around, watching him in secret (like you can be secretive towards Sasuke ^_^ you're not even a ninja! lol, he just ignores you) Oh, and a big major thing (well not really but it is something sort of important… it helps you with the whole Sasuke bit ya know… ok… and so on) for this story, and you will understand later on… you can't read. As I said before Orochimaru found you abandoned when you were a baby, and he never took the time to teach you anything (why would he, he is too busy looking for little boy's bodies lol, jk, sort of) but how to take care of the hind aways, almost like a maid, but no one orders you around.

Start:

As usual you are slowing following behind Sasuke in the west wing corridor taking small baby steps so not to disturb his day. And like always he never bothers to notice you following behind him, just keeping to himself he steps into the library to continue his study on his family. You nonchalantly make you way in hiding behind a books case, giggling as he knocks a stack over by mistake. He turns his head quickly in your direction, and probably a minute of him looking at you; you dock your head behind some books. Staring with an eyebrow raised Sasuke just shakes his head and picks up the fallen books.

Cheeks flushed a fiery red you hold your hand over your mouth, _'Oh my god I think he almost saw me!'_ hesitating you listen to his footsteps… 1…2…3… …. ….4…. _'Are they getting closer?'_ ….. thump… thump… your heart beats, as the steps get louder. Frantically you look around for somewhere to hide… thump … thump… thump… … … … … … the steps stop… and the only place you found to hind is behind a book… and sadly it only covers your face. To small knocks come from above you head, and as you look up there stands Sasuke leaning against the shelf looking down at you with a raised brow. "I can see you." Bluntly he states taking the book off your head.

Nervously laughing you stand up as Sasuke doesn't even bother to move from his position, only leaving an inch between your bodies. "Oh, um… I… I was just reading… ya… reading." You mumble of the last bit looking down afraid of his coal black stare. Handing you back the book, a twitch of a smile plays on his lips.

"I thought that you were just around for chores. I didn't know you enjoyed to read… um… so what have you been reading lately? " You stare at him almost horrified.

"Well, um… a lot of stuff… it is hard to keep track." You nervously giggle again. He nods and looks down in your hands, and raises his brow again.

"So, um… how is that book." He gestures to the book you hold in your hands while a little bit of a blush burns on his cheeks. Looking down you stare at the cover trying to make out what it says, _'Oh, why can't it have a picture on the front!'_ thinking to yourself you smile at him…

"Well, um… it is ok, but not the greatest, I have seen better." You say confidently, _'Ya that's it, just casually talk about it, it looks boring anyways.'_ Sasuke stares at you intrigued, and interested.

"Oh, well interesting, you don't seem like the type of girl to read a book like that." Staring at him again you begin to wonder what he means by that, you look down at the cover again _**A Kojaobkl 100 Gnioa Seovnh**_ is all you get in your head, though it really says, _**More than 100 Ways to have Sex**_.

"I don't get it?" you mumble unintentionally to yourself, then lightly taking the book from your hands he opens it up and hands it back to you. And the first thing you see you drop the book and stare up at him in utter horror, never before have you been so embarrassed, and uncomfortable before in your life. He laughs for the first time since he has been here.

"You can't read can you?" then you admit yourself to him sadly.

"No, I just was following you in here, for no reason either; I just wanted to see what you were doing." He chuckles again, and looks down the row of books.

"I know you have been following me around since I've showed up." A sly sexy smile creeps across his face making you blush while he leans down and picks up the book again. "You know this is a pretty interesting book by the way, it is strangely alluring that this happens to be the one you were hiding under. His back turn towards you he flips through the pages. "Hn… what a coincidence…" Now curiosity over comes you again, so you walk up closer behind him on your tip toes looking over his shoulder.

"What's a coinc" abruptly he turns around crashing his lips against yours. Stunned you don't move, or even breath, this was defiantly not part of you schedule today, but for some reason you're not complaining. His hand slides up into your shirt and slowly creeps up to your chest where he begins to message your breast pinching the nipple roughly. Gasping at the sudden sensation he seizes the moment to take you all in, shoving his tongue into your mouth tasting ever corner, and massaging the tongue with his. Blood raises to your cheeks, you want to scream… he shouldn't be doing this, but something deep inside of you takes hold of all responsive emotions and leaves you helpless in his grasp.

Now using both hands he squeezes your breast hard, groping them roughly in his grasp. A few tears slide down you cheeks as he pushes you against the book case grinding his body against yours ripping you bra out from underneath your shirt. Pulling away slightly he licks the tears from your delicate face whispering lustfully in your ear, "I promise I don't want to hurt you, so don't be scared." With that said he licks you ears sending chills down your spine making an irresistible smirk on his face. Then with a gentle touch he pulls your shirt over your head, taking off his own he lightly grabs one of your wrist and places your hand on his chest. Mesmerized you feel his hard body, so warm with such stunning soft skin. And as you touch him you watch as the nipples on his chest harden as you run your cold fingers over them. Pulling away you look down apologetically, he just smile grabbing you hands again putting them back where they were. Then he leans down kissing your neck sucking hard on your spot. Moaning loudly you seem to pull him closer, even if you is being rough you seem to enjoy, while you hands seem to have a mind of their own rubbing his torso up and down begging for more.

Sliding his tongue down lower he plays with your breast again, biting the nipples playfully, while squeezing them hard with his hands. Your moans become louder and more vigorous. Lightly bouncing them again he starts biting harder making you bite your lip to hold back a scream. You hear him chuckle as he tortures you more with pain and pleasure. Biting hard, and sucking soft. Licking down your torso he slides you pants off to reveal you pink lacy underwear, looking up at you for a quick second with this playful face he starts rubbing in between your legs licking the inside of the thigh. You feel your underwear become cold and wet, while the blush on your cheek turns a bright red. Sasuke puts his mouth against your pulsing womanhood, sucking the juices from the underwear, he starts licking you through the moist cloth.

Moaning out more you can't hold back the glorious sensation, but to your surprise he isn't over yet. Pulling down your underwear, he discards it and slithers his warm moist tongue into you, sucking and licking the clitoris roughly making you body shake in ecstasy. The pleasure is so intense you have to hold yourself against the book case with one hand while the other massages your breast. Sasuke chuckles at the site of you creating more sensation in you pleasure regions. Tension builds up in your body and you feel a force you have never felt before, everything around you goes silent and a sudden surge pulses throughout your body making your scream in sweet pleasure. Sasuke pulls away letting your juices roll down your legs, while he lets his own pants fall to the ground slowly revealing his growing manhood. Your chest heaving up and down, you stare in wonder at how beautiful he looks the perfect body, face, and penis.

Automatically you fall to your knees taking him in like a hungry wolf, soft moans escape his lips, and you take him all in messaging and licking the balls like you were eating gold. Grabbing your head by your hair he helps you get the movements of bobbing you head up and down his long shaft. For moment you continue with this, until he pulls himself out of your mouth and gets behind you. Rubbing his throbbing manhood against your clitoris you again moan, jumping from the sudden touch. Then after checking how wet you still were he slowly begins to poke at your entrance, making you wince in pain… you now realize how much you would wish to reject him, again how he shouldn't be doing this, but your body still doesn't have the will to push him away, but rather beg him for more.

Soon, Sasuke makes his way in pushing his penis through your barrier you scream in pain just as he covers your mouth cooing you in your ear like you would to an infant. "Don't worry this is temporary, just hang in there." And just as he said, after a few times of him slowly pulling in and out the pain lapses and you let him start to pump into you faster. Falling into rhythm you push yourself against him, faster, harder, and faster, and harder. Grabbing your breast again you moan out begging for more while he grunts moans and cusses. Faster you both go until your ear begin ringing and soon you both can't take it anymore more and cum in sync. You collapse side by side Sasuke pulling out of you; you let off a little whimper, but cuddle in his chest. You look at Sasuke a small smile only you can see rest on his handsome lips, making you lightly; sweetly kiss him for the first time. He returns the kiss, in a sweet manner, instead of rough. He whispers sweetly, "Thank you, I really enjoyed it… maybe another time." Gathers his clothes, help you get yours on, tickling you playfully every once in a while and leaves smiling, leaving you happy for once. And so you lay back where you two made and really you don't know what to think, you never expected this to happen, but all you know is… you liked it.


End file.
